


Femdip

by Jengis_Morrangis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Swap, Implied Sibling Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jengis_Morrangis/pseuds/Jengis_Morrangis
Summary: Dipper makes a deal with a close friend to work out her 'urges'





	Femdip

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first semi-attempt at writing kinda smut so just bear with me. I’m not very good at it but this is an idea I’ve had for a while. It’s not my proudest work but I got it done.

Dipper was trying to keep her shaking breath steady. She anxiously checked her phone for the umpteenth time, waiting for a message. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly tell herself apart from her sister by this point; her soft, rosy cheeks. Her long, curly hair that she spent so long growing out for this night. So many small details that she had memorized about her sister that made Dipper love her so much. She used makeup to cover her birthmark and spent a long time growing her hair extra long. She asked to borrow some of Mabel’s clothes and perfume for a ‘special occasion’ without telling her too much about the said occasion. Her phone vibrated on the desk and she picked it up to see a message.

Eric: I’m outside

They had communicated that he wouldn’t knock on the door since she wanted her family to know as little about this as possible. She picked up her backpack and quickly walked downstairs and outside, saying a rushed goodbye to her family as she did so. She saw Eric across the street next to his car, leaning on the hood with his arms crossed as he stared up at the stars. He noticed her as she walked across the street and they met in an intimate hug. Eric was a giant compared to Dipper. He was at least a foot and a half taller, and nearly a hundred pounds heavier. He was very physically fit, being on their school’s football team, and he was warm to hug. 

They got along well for their shared interest in many clubs and activities after school. They would spend time together outside of school as well, like getting lunch or going to see movies. He would help cheer her up sometimes when Mabel wasn’t around. They were close and could confide in each other, but tonight was much different from anything they had shared. Eric knew about Dipper’s unorthodox love for her sister and was perfectly okay with it. But after a further discussion about it, they managed to come to a mutual agreement.

They drove to Eric’s house, listening to the radio as they passed street light after street light. Dipper looked out the window at the moon, feeling as if it were a big eye in the sky, silently judging her for what she planned to do.

Upon arriving at Eric’s house, they made their way upstairs to his room. It was a comfy little room, with posters on the walls above a queen sized bed and a soft carpet under their feet. There was a small TV with a VHS and DVD player connected underneath, with a shelf of movies next to it. His parents were out of town for the weekend, so they had the house all to themselves. Dipper knelt down and placed her backpack on the floor, retrieving the carpet and rolling it out on the floor. She stood up and stepped back, looking at Eric as they came close to rub their feet on the carpet and connecting fingers and a spark flew between them. Their visions went white and they both fell to the floor. Dipper opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling, and after a moment of getting her bearings, sat up to see herself lying on the floor a few feet away. 

They took a few minutes to adjust to their new bodies before moving to Eric’s bed. They cuddled together with Dipper as the big spoon as the movie played. She almost forgot it wasn’t Mabel in her arms. It was Mabel in every sense of her. She sounded like her when she spoke or laughed, smelled like her, felt like her. Inhaling her fruit scented hair filled Dipper with euphoria, and her laugh sounded like a siren singing sweetly to her. To Eric’s body, she was no bigger than a paperweight but was warm in his lap. There was a moment when they reached a lull in the movie, and they resorted to making fun of the subpar special effects. Their laughter ceased when they made eye contact. They could each tell that they wanted to go through with it, and now is the time. 

With a great frisson of excitement, they began to undress and help each other take off the various garments they weren’t used to. Dipper admired everything about her look alike. She noticed her similarities to herself, but she is interested more about what made her look like Mabel. This beautiful girl under her wasn’t someone else in her body, this was Mabel. The girl she grew up with and loved more than anyone in the world. 

She maneuvered her new body into position, pulling herself closer. After final confirmation, Dipper slid her new body into Mabel. It was an entirely new sensation from anything she had ever experienced. Starting off slow and gentle, moving in and out and watching Mabel writhing in pleasure under her. She began to speed up, quickening the pace as Mabel moaned into her ear with her arms wrapped around Dipper’s neck. Everything about this was amazing. It was a dream come true. Every memory they shared together swirled around her mind at that moment. 

She felt herself coming closer to the edge. She sped up as she pulled their faces together for a kiss. Wave after wave of pleasure zapped her skin as she rode out her orgasm and collapsed on the bed.

After they finished their ragged panting and catching their breath, they reached out and pulled each other into a close hug. Dipper wrapped her arms protectively around Mabel as the world around them dissolved. In her mind, she was laying in bed with her twin sister, whom she just made passionate love to. Her dream that she had fantasized for so long had just come true. She gave her a kiss before drifting off to sleep, and she dreamed of the night they shared together, smiling in her sleep. 

In the early morning, they switched to their original bodies and Eric drove her home. He walked her to the door and gave her a sincere goodbye, with a hug and kiss on her birthmarked forehead. Dipper went inside and made sure to throw all her sister’s clothes into the washer before going to take a shower. She felt a slight soreness in her cervix that flooded her with the warm memories of the previous night. She explored herself with wandering hands as the warm water from the shower bounced off her skin. Once she was done with the shower, she dried herself off and put on an extra large shirt she used for pajamas and a pair of shorts. 

She walked into the hallway and into her sister's room. Mabel was still asleep, and Dipper cuddled up next to her in bed and held her close. She could smell her hair and the scent of her fruity shampoo. She can almost pretend like it actually happened, but for now, this is as close as she can get.


End file.
